


Mad Baggins

by Marta, Tanaqui



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hobbit drinking song about Bilbo's disappearance from the long-expected party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Baggins

The moonlight shone on his buttons brass  
As he stood 'neath the Party Tree.  
The Bolgers, Boffins, and Brandybucks,  
Grubbs and Bracegirdles, Chubbs and Tooks  
Locked up expectantly.

'Eleventy-one years is far too short  
To live among Hobbits so fine.  
I asked you to this feast today  
To hear just what I have to say;  
You will three purposes find.'

He spoke of birthdays, barrels and trolls,  
Eagles and flies that bite.  
And then his eyes, oh they did shine  
And his hands, they reached behind,  
And then he said, 'Good-night.'

With a boom and a blast and a rain of fire  
He vanished into thin air.  
Not quite knowing what to think,  
His guests all called for another drink  
And he slipped away from there.

So Mother Tooks, you watch your sons,  
For jaunts won't turn out well;  
Just warm your feet by your comfy fire,  
And you all stay safe in the Shire,  
'Lest you fall to that Wizard's spell.


End file.
